More Than We Expected
by tupidhead
Summary: It's the Sequel of the'Twin Descendants' Summary: Having trouble with their marriage and to make it all worse the bad guys comes back and treathens to take Hayley. will they stand aside from their problems and protect Hayley? TylerxOC 'M' for language
1. Changed

This is the Sequel of 'Twin Descendants' and i hope you like it there will be a lot of drama with Tyler and Rogue before the bad guy comes along lol. 

* * *

_5 Years Ago_

"_Why didn't't you tell me?"_

"_I got scared. I didn't't want you to hate me more. I love you Tyler and I would do anything to keep you here with me."_

"_Even starve yourself to kill the baby?" he looked at her. "Why would you do such a thing?"_

"_I'm sorry! Okay? I didn't't mean to!"_

"_No it's not okay; you could have hurt yourself and even the baby. You hear me?" he yelled at her in the same tone as the night he caught her cheating. "You could have died! No matter how much I wanted to hate you I couldn't't! I love you and you don't know how much I do!" tears ran down Rogue's face as he continued to yell at her. "I couldn't't protect you yesterday! If Caleb didn't't save you from the last hit you and the baby could have died." By now tears fell from his eyes. She pulled him in a hug. "I love you so much"_

"_I love you too" she kissed him. "I'm glad I found you Ty."_

"_Me too."_

"_So what do you think it will be?"_

"_A boy of course!"_

"_No I'm sure it's going to be a girl!"_

"_Boy!"_

"_Girl!"_

_They continued to argue if it was going to be a girl or a boy. But something in their heads told them that Chase will be back. They will wait for his return. But _

_what will happen in the future The Son of Ipswich and their new family members Rachel and Rogue will be ready. _

3 Years Ago

"_So what's the big important news you wanted to tell me?" Rogue walked in with Tyler and with Hayley in his arms. They just came back from groceries shopping, Hayley biting her rubber ducky. "Hales get that out of you're mouth you little goose" Rogue said getting it out of her hand and placing it on the table. _

"_Remember the night I told you I was going to that interview in Boston?" He said letting Hayley down on the floor._

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Well I got the job"_

"_Really!" she yelled in excitement,_

"_Really!" she jumped up in his arms as she kissed him passionately._

"_Eww!" Hayley said quietly loud enough for her parents to hear. Rogue and Tyler broke apart laughing, Tyler picked up his daughter and he hugged her and Rogue joined in. _

"_Even though how busy I'm going to be I'll always have time for my two favorite girls" Tyler said hugging them tight and giving them a kiss on their foreheads._

_Today_

"Hales, you're going to be late c'mon!" 21 year old Rogue Miller said yelling for her 5 year old daughter. Hayley came running down the stairs for her first day of school. She had pig tails and a small clip on star on her brunette hair. 

"Is daddy coming?" Hayley asked hopefully with her cute little smile.

"No, I'm sorry he came home late last night and he needs rest."

"Oh okay." Hayley said with her smile fading.

"But I promise he'll take you tomorrow." Rogue said giving her a kiss on her nose. "Okay?"

"Okay!" Her daughter's face brightened up.

-

After dropping her daughter off from school she came in to see her husband of four years sitting on the couch with coffee in his hands and watching the news. "You missed Hayley's first day of school."

"I know, sorry" his eyes not once leaving the television. Rogue sighed and walked in the kitchen. '_He's changed' _Rogue thought. "Want something to eat?"

"No"

"Can you at least eat the eggs, I made them for you"

"I'm not hungry." Rogue sighed and threw the untouched food in the garbage can. Ever since he got the job he changed. He hasn't't been coming home on time. He misses dinner. He even missed Hayley's fifth birthday. She cried all night till he came back. She looked over to him and walked up to him. His eyes didn't't leave to television. 

"Tyler?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Can we talk?"

"Not now I'm busy watching TV." She sighed and looked at the TV. There was a commercial on. She held back her tears and walked away.

-

Rogue walked towards the bus stop and waited for her daughter. She rubbed her stomach and waited. She found out that she might have another one. But she got too scared to check. She got scared what Tyler might think. He hasn't't been here for Hayley. What will he do when he finds out Rogue might have another one on the way? She looked on the right she saw the bus coming. She waited as it stopped. She smiled to see her daughter running towards her. Hayley jumped in her arms and smiled. "So did you have fun today?"

"Yep! And I made a new friend!" she said proudly.

"Oh really?" she said putting her down. "What's her name?"

"Amy Thompson"

"That's great honey!"

"Yeah and…" her daughter went on and on about what happened on her first day. They reached the house and Hayley kept talking. 

When they both reached the kitchen she stopped as they both saw bottles of vodka in the trash can. Rogue sighed as she told her daughter to go upstairs. Rogue emptied the garbage. She went back in and walked in Tyler's office. He was asleep on the couch with another bottle in his hands. She grabbed it and slipped it out of his grasp. She sat beside him. She pushed his bangs out of his face and kissed his lips. No matter how much he changed she still loved him …._right? _She got up to leave when she felt an arm slip around her waist. She looked down at Tyler awake.

"Hey." He said in a low but gentle voice. He pulled her down and she lied down beside him. She could smell the alcohol in his breath and buried her face in his chest. She never liked the smell and she wasn't't a drinker. She felt him kiss her neck and she knew what he wanted but he was drunk and she couldn't't.

"Not now Ty."

"Why not?"

"You're drunk." She got up and went to leave when she felt him pull her from the hand. "Ty, c'mon …let go." Rogue said in stressful tone.

"Are you mad?" 

"No." he pulled her down and sat her on his lap. "You're lying to me. I know it." She sighed and he started to kiss her neck again.

"No, Tyler stop Hayley's upstairs." she tried to push him away.

"We'll be quiet." He continued to kiss her neck.

"Tyler I said stop!" she snapped. He stopped and looked at her. She got up and walked out. She walked up stairs and in her daughter's room. She was coloring. She quietly walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. She was drawing stick people and dad and me labeled beside the heads. It said 'my wish is… to have my daddy back' but with misspelled words. "So this is you're wish?" she asked hugging her daughter from behind. She felt her nod and Rogue smiled weakly. "But you see him everyday, honey, why would you wish this?"

"Because I want my old daddy back, who plays with me and takes me to school." she said sadly.

"But he's taking you to school tomorrow, aren't't you happy?"

"I guess so…"

"_I guess so?_" she asked pushing her hair away from Hayley's face. "Why are you saying that?"

"Daddy is working a lot now and you are sad." Rogue's smile faded a little but went up again.

"I'm happy, honey, and you're daddy is happy but the only one here who isn't't is you. You should be." She gave a kiss on her forehead. "Now c'mon baby smile for you're mommy" Hayley shook her head. "C'mon honey, just one?"Hayley looked at her mother and gave a weak smile. "Bigger" Hayley looked at her mom and gave her the best smile she could give. "There, wasn't't that hard wasn't't it?" her daughter shook her head and Rogue kissed her head. "Come down when I call you for dinner." Hayley nodded and went back to her drawing.

She went in her room and grabbed her cell phone. She looked at her contacts and stopped at the one said 'Rachel'. She pressed the call button. She hasn't't spoken to her sister since Rogue moved to Boston. The last time she saw her was 3 years ago she was 5 months pregnant. It was hard for Rachel that her sister wasn't't going to be there when her coming baby was on the way. That day was the last time they spoke. "Hello?" a voice said on the other line.

"Ray it's me, Rosie."

"Rosie? No I don't know that name, sorry" 

"Not funny Ray, c'mon it's me you're Sister Rogue."

"The only Rogue I know is a backstabber bitch who fucken left me and that I wanted her to see my first child!" she half yelled. 

"I'm sorry but I had to go with Tyler and it was a big opportunity for him."

"Whatever, what do you want?" she asked harshly.

"I was wondering if I could stay in Ipswich with you guys."

"What's wrong having problems with the husband?" she asked dully.

"Yeah, _big _problems." She said sadly. "I just need time away from him, that's all."

"Oh, okay you can come anytime; you're welcome to stay here." Rachel said by then her voice soften. "I'm sorry by the way, I didn't't know."

"It's okay; he's just really busy that's all."

"Okay… I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye" they both hanged up. What will Tyler think when Rogue and Hayley move back to Ipswich. Hayley could stay here with her grandma she moved here when Rogue and Tyler moved here. Hayley couldn't't just leave it was her first day and she seemed really happy. Rogue couldn't't take her away from that. But for Tyler he'll do fine. He just needs help when he's drunk. Rogue got out of bed and walked downstairs. She grabbed food out of the fridge and began to cook. A full time mom wasn't't hard she had a lot of free time with Hayley but she's starting school and she'll be busy with her friends. So Rogue has to find a job now. She wouldn't let Tyler be the only one work here. So when she moves she'll find a job in Ipswich. 

-

Few hours later. Hayley was already a sleep in her room. Rogue walked down and in Tyler's office room. He was on the couch watching TV. She walked up to him and sat beside him. She looked at him and smiled weakly. She took her arm and put it on her shoulders and cuddled with him. He looked down at her and tilted her head and kissed her. She missed him. He pushed her down. He nibbled and kissed her neck. She felt him move his hand under her shirt. She stopped him and pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"You're still drunk?" he clenched his jaw.

"Then why did you come and kiss me!" He snapped at her.

"I came her to kiss you because you're my husband and married people do that, that's what they're suppose to do." she got up and stopped then turned around. "You know I can't do this anymore!"

"What are you talking about!"

"I'm tired of fighting for you, I'm tired of praying you would come back to us, to your daughter. You've changed Tyler, I miss you, and I give up on-" she yelled. 

"Mommy?" she heard a small voice. She turned her head a saw her daughter.

"Honey why aren't't you in bed?"

"I couldn't't sleep."

Rogue walked up to her and picked her up. "Want me to tuck you in bed?"

"I want daddy to tuck me in bed." Tyler smiled.

"He's busy right now, go upstairs and wait until I come back, okay?" His smile faded.

"Okay." Hayley walked back upstairs.

"Why'd you do that?" Tyler asked confused.

"I don't want to see my daughter see a drunk." She walked towards the door and stopped and looked back at him. "And by the way Tyler …...I want a Divorce."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS! AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 


	2. We'll spend more time together

New Chapter!! 

* * *

"_And by the way Tyler ……I want a divorce"_

It's six in the morning and Tyler is still awake. He was in his office with a full bottle of vodka on his desk. He stared at it. He has been doing that the whole night. _Should I?_ He kept saying to himself but every time he went to grab it his family comes to his mind. He got up from his chair and walked out of his office room. He walked up the stairs and went in his and Rogue's room. He walked over the sleeping Rogue. He looked over to the open walk in closet Rogue's suit case was there and clothes were everywhere on the floor. _She can't be leaving?_ He thought. He layed down beside her and slipped his arm around her waist and moved her closer to him. Rogue felt someone move her. Her eyes slowly opened and jumped when she felt a body beside her. She jumped out of bed and saw Tyler. "Tyler? What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping"

"Get out, I don't want you here!"

He got out of bed and went up to her but she stepped back when he got closer. "Rogue, I'm sorry okay?" he grabbed her arm. "Please forgive me, I'll change."

"No, I gave you too many chances, now I give up." She tried to push him out. But he was stronger than her. 

"So you're just going to give up on this family?!" He yelled at her. "We've been together for five years now you're giving up. Well think about our daughter, what are we going to do about her?!"

"Nothing she's staying with me! After I'm come back I'm taking her and you'll never see her again!"

"You're not taking my daughter from me!" he yelled again. She walked past him his eyes flashed and the door closed, he walked up to her. "Don't do this Rosie ….I'll be nothing without you." He placed his forehead on hers. He kissed her and gently pushed her on the wall. Tears ran down her face but she can't give in. She 

can't let him do this to her anymore. She slowly pulled away and they both stared into each other eyes.

She sighed and gave him a last kiss. "Whatever happens and when I come back let's just see what happens"

He hugged her and they held each other for a long time. He kissed her neck. "I love you, Rosie."

She couldn't say anything, she does love him. but why can't she say it back.

A week has past since that day. She left Hayley with Tyler. She wasn't a hundred percent sure that he would do well. But he did a great job before he took the job. She was almost in Ipswich. An Hour away maybe. She couldn't wait to see her Nephew. And the rest of the gang. But most of all she couldn't wait to see her sister. She missed her so much. She switched positions of her hands on the steering wheel. She looked at her hand and the ring that was suppose to be on her finger, Tyler gave her when he proposed was gone. She left it in one of her jewelry box before she left. She didn't want to think about her problems with their marriage. 

She rubbed her stomach and she felt a jump. She smiled a little and kept rubbing her stomach. She doesn't know how many months she is but she felt a jump the baby must be big. 

"Daddy?" Hayley yelled out for her father. 

"Yes, honey?" he walked in her room.

"When's mommy coming back?"

"Maybe in a few days or weeks, I don't know, but while she's gone we get to spend more time with eachother, isn't that great?!" She didn't respond. Hayley 

got out of her chair and sat down on her bed. Tyler walked over to her and sat down beside her. He pulled her onto his lap. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said quietly. 

"C'mon honey, tell me what's wrong?"

"You're saying we are going to spend more time together but you are going to work and I'll have to stay at grandma's and I won't get to see you."

"Hey baby, I promise we will spend time together and I called in work this morning and I asked for a vacation."

"What did they say?"

"They accepted and guess what?"

"What?!" she yelled in excitement.

"Come here!" he pulled her by the hand and they both ran downstairs. "It's the present you wanted for you're birthday." They reached the living room. And Hayley gasped. She looked up at her father and she screamed. In the center of her room. There was a basket and in there was two small puppies with ribbons on their heads. She always wanted puppies but her parents were too busy to get them. 

"Daddy thank you, thank you, thank you!" she ran over to her present. The puppies licked her face and Tyler watched her daughter. He smiled as he watched her daughter play with the pups and the look on her face. Priceless. 

"So honey you like them?"

"I love them!" she ran over to her father and jumped into his arms. she hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, sweetie." He set her down and they both walked over to the puppies. "What are you going to name them?"

Hayley bit her lip. She picked up one of the pup. It was a he and had a dark black coat. He had light blue green eyes. "I don't know…."

"What about Shadow. He has dark hair. What about that?" Hayley smiled and nodded. She set the pup back in the basket. Hayley picked up the other one. It's a she and she was smaller then the other one. She had a grey coat and a white spot under her chin. Her eye colors were different the other one was light green and the other one was a light blue color. She was really small. "So what are you going to name her, Hales?"

"She's really small."

"You are too, honey, but when you're older you're going to be taller than your mother and maybe almost taller than me."

Hayley looked down at the pup and smiled. "Demon."

"_Demon?_ That sounds mean and tough. What about something else."

"No, I like Demon. When she's older she'll be strong, tough, big but gentel. She'll be awesome."

Tyler admired her Daughter. He liked the way she choose something. It reminded him about his wife, Rogue. 

* * *

Review!! PLEASE!! 


	3. A Figure

New Chapter!!

* * *

"_I'm sorry Tyler. I saved him, I used all my power to save him." tears running down his face, caressing her cheek. Her pale face, her grey eyes dull. "I love you, Tyler." She said faint. Her eyes heavy, her eyes trying hard not to close, he shook her to stay awake. Yelling her name to stay._

"_Rogue!!"_

Tyler jumped awake. He looked around he felt warmth beside him; he looked down, his daughter sleeping peacefully and Demon and Shadow beside him. He carefully got his arm out from hugging his daughter. Hayley turned to on her side and snuggled with the two pups. He climbed out of bed and went downstairs. He made some coffee. A few minutes past and the coffee was ready. He grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. He poured the coffee and grabbed the mug. He took a sip and looked out the window. Middle of October and light snow began to fall. He stared out the window for a moment. He was about to look away when something catched his eye. He stared at the figure. He hissed as he spilled the coffee. He grabbed the paper towel and wiped the mess. After he finished he looked for the figure again but it was gone. _What was that? _He thought.

* * *

A few hours had past since she made it back to Ipswich. The gang welcomed her back. Everyone was happy to see her even her sister. Rogue's was surprised that Rachel's son Daniel looked a lot like Reid. The same structure of his face Daniel had the same eye color as Reid. She unpacked her stuff and fixed everything out. She ate, brushed her teeth, took a shower and changed her clothes. She then fell asleep.

A few hours later, shaking, and sweating but not awake, her eyes closed. Breathing hard.

"_You do as I say or you're boyfriend gets hurt."_

"_You hurt my family again you die! I know I'll regret this but …I'll let you live. I am no murderer like you"_

Those two sentences echoed in her thoughts. Nightmares of those days still haunt her. She does regret letting Chase free. But she couldn't just kill him. He suffered the pain that's all he needed. But Rogue knows he'll be back and for revenge, both on her and Caleb. She sat up and looked over her shoulder and looked at the digital clock. Three Thirty-five am, she's been a sleep for five hours. Feeling a jump she smiled and rubbed her stomach. Wondering how Tyler would take the news?

* * *

"Maeve David Miller you will not walk out of this house, you hear me?!" Maeve's father yelled at him. Alexander Morpheus Miller. The heir to Rogue's father's thrown.

"Father I will not let you control my life forever. I'm done with you, I'm moving out!!"

"So you're moving out because you got that tramp pregnant!!" His father yelled. Maeve clenched his jaw and crashed his fist on his father's cheek.

"Never talk about her like that!!" He yelled with his finger pointing at his father. "You know nothing about her, so don't you fucken start calling somebody you don't know names. I love her and you're not stopping me from being with her" He yelled. "You fucken piece of shit." Maeve mumbled under his breath grabbing his bag off the floor and turning the knob and opening the door. Before Maeve walked out his father spoke.

"You know nothing about love, son …..How it would break you and make you suffer, every single day of your life."

"No you don't, Ma left you because you didn't treat her right!" he yelled. "You're loosing everything and you're life is becoming hell, Ma did nothing it was you who pushed her away, it was you who made me hate you!" His father stared at him, watching his son letting his anger out. "Every fucken day, I wished you would just die, but every fucken second of my life you made a living hell. But the worst part is that I still loved you, because you're my father. But now I'm gone, I'm leaving you behind, you're never going to see my child, you'll never see me again…. Just 

like mum." Maeve grabbed the knob and closed the door shut which echoed through out the house.

* * *

"Rachel?" Reid Garwin yelled for his wife of three years. He walked in the nursery room and Rachel was there with his son in her arms. Daniel was snuggled in his mother's arms and Rachel rocking on the rocking chair, she sang him a lullaby to make him sleep. He quietly walked over to the both of them. He bent on his knees and caressed his son's cheek. He smiled as his son smiled at him. Reid kissed his head. It's been a few minutes he awoke. Rachel heard his cries. Reid didn't hear because he was a deep sleeper. He woke up to see his wife not there. "So how long has he been awake?"

"Just a few minutes I just fed him so he'll be asleep soon." Rachel looked at her husband and smiled he smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going back to bed." she nodded and he walked out. She looked down at her son and him barely awake. She rocked him and sang the lullaby again. A moment past and Daniel was asleep. She gently put him back in his crib. "Goodnight, sweetie." She kissed his forehead. She walked out of the room and in the hallway. She felt cold air touch her neck. She looked back, nothing was there. She went in her room and Reid was already asleep. She walked over to the window. A figure was standing outside just a few feet away. It looked like the figure was holding a baby. Her eyes wide-open, she ran to the nursery room and ran over to the crib. Daniel was sleeping peacefully. She sighed in relief. She walked over to the window slowly. The figure was gone.

* * *

Review!! PLEASE!!


	4. Happy, Jealous, Scarred

New Chapter!!

* * *

"You want eggs or pancakes?" Rachel asked looking through in the fridge.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Reid said holding Daniel in his arms.

"Pancakes it is." She got out the ingredients and turn on the stove. She looked over her shoulder and smiled as she saw Reid playing with Daniel in his high chair. Rogue came in the kitchen. "You want pancakes?"

"Sure." Rogue said with a yawn. She pulled her sweater tighter when a breeze went by. "Are you sure you want the window open, Daniel might get a cold." Reid got out of his seat and closed the window. Rogue sat down on Reid's chair and played with Daniel. Reid walked back to see Rogue in his seat. He pushed her off and she fell down on the floor. "What the fu-"

"Rogue!"

"Hey, blame you're husband he's the one who pushed me." Rogue said taking out a bag of carrots from the fridge.

"Can you two get along; you two have been doing this since high school." Rachel said pouring the flour in the bowl.

"So, it's fun." Reid said smirking and feeding the baby.

"Tell me why you married him?" Rogue said joking, taking a bite out of a carrot.

"He's good in bed." Rachel whispered playing along, they both laughed.

"I heard that" Reid said out loud, causing the two to laugh harder.

"I'm kidding." Rachel said giving him a kiss. Rogue tried to smile. She admits she is jealous of what her sister has. A big mansion and a perfect husband. She doesn't mind Tyler but sometimes she wishes he never took the job, she wouldn't mind not living in a big house. At least she would have her husband and her daughter nothing would matter.

* * *

"Hey baby, what do you want to eat for breakfast?" Tyler called out for his daughter. Hayley came running to the kitchen and sat down on her seat.

"Cereal!" Hayley said out loud.

"Cereal it is!" Tyler said taking two bowls from the cabinet and poured the cereal in the bowls and poured the milk. He grabbed the bowls and placed one in front of Hayley, he sat down and placed the other bowl in front of him. He looked at Hayley who wasn't touching her food, he looked down at her hand and she wasn't holding anything. "Spoons!" he said. He got out of his chair and got two spoons. He gave one to Hayley and they began to eat. "So, honey what do you want to do today?"

"I wanna go to the park!"

"The park I haven't took you to the park in a long time, let's go bike riding how about that?" Hayley looked down at her food and said nothing. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to ride a bicycle."

"_You don't know how to ride a bicycle?" _he asked surprised.

"Stop being mean." Hayley said crossing her arms.

"I'm not," He looked at her then his mouth turned into a smile. "Want to learn?"

Hayley looked up at her father, she smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Riles?" Maeve yelled out for his two years girlfriend. "I'm back!"

Riley came out from the kitchen running towards Maeve, he dropped his bag and she jumped in his arms. "I missed you."

"I've been gone for a week."

"Well, a girl can miss his man when he's gone that long." He set her down on the floor. Maeve found out Riley was preggerz when he was in a business trip. He took a break from work to take care of her. He was a little worried about the mood swings but he can survive it. And he was scared at first when Riles told him the news. He took it well he stayed calm but inside he was freaking out. His first child. What is he going to do? But at the same time he was excited. The things his son or daughter can do. But he might prefer a son. Playing catch all those things he wanted to do with his father, but couldn't. He made a promise to himself he would definitely become a better father then his dad. Riley looked at him strange. He looked different; he looked different before he left. One stop catched Riley's eyes, there was a purplelish spot on his cheek bone. "What happened here?" she touched his cheek and saw that there was powder on it. She wiped it with her sleeve; she saw a big dark purple bruise on his cheek. "Maeve, what happened?"

"Don't freak out, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" asked in disbelief. "Maeve, there's a big gigantic bruise on your face and you're saying it's not a big deal, it's a big deal for me, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." Maeve said walking in the room as Riley followed. She stopped him by grabbing his arm and she turned him around.

"Maeve, why won't you tell me?" she said pleading.

"Because it's none of your business!" he yelled at her, her face had a hurt expression and tears formed in her eyes. "No, Riles don't cry please." He pulled her in for a hug.

She hugged him tighter and Maeve gave her small kisses on her neck. "I know I'm nosey sometimes but I'm just worried about you Maeve." She said over a whisper.

"I know, I know." He said slowly. "Here I want to show you something." He let her go and he took one step back and took off his shirt. She gasped as she saw bruises everywhere. Tears began to form again as her hands traveled on his upper body, 

she touched every single bruise and tears ran down her face. "The reason why you haven't met my parents was my mother left my dad because he was abusive to her and towards me. I promised myself you would never meet him, and our child too." He touched her belly. "And my mother well I have no idea where she is."

He sat down on the bed and Riley sat down beside him. She kissed his bear shoulder and hugged him. Another thing caught her eye and saw a cut on the back of his shoulder. She ran her fingers on it. "What happened here?"

"My father was drunk one night and he got out of control he was hitting me and I wanted to stop him, but I was just twelve years old I wasn't strong enough. He went in the kitchen and came back with a knife in his hands. He almost cut my whole shoulder but I managed to get away."

"Why haven't I noticed these before?" he shrugged. "I'm just glad you told me you're background, and are that all the secrets you haven't told me."

He looked at her and nodded. He hasn't told her everything, he will…. Eventually.

* * *

Review PLEASE!!


	5. Another Baby?

New Chapter!! I do not own the covenant i only own Rogue Maeve Rachel hayley and Daniel those are the only ones i own.

* * *

"So Sarah, how was your honeymoon with Caleb?" Rogue said. Sarah went back to Ipswich two years ago. Now Caleb and Sarah are married and got back from their honeymoon two weeks ago.

"It was amazing, when we went in the cabin there were flower pedals everywhere and in the center a candle light dinner."

"Aww." Rogue smiled and Sarah blush furiously.

"What about you and Tyler?"

"We're taking a break." Rogue said staring at the floor.

"Why?" Sarah asked surprised.

"He's been really busy with work and I couldn't take it anymore." Rogue grinned weakly. "I told him when I come back we'll see how it goes." Sarah pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey, brat come here!" Reid yelled out for Rogue. 'Brat' Rogue's nickname Reid began to call her that when Rogue was being a little babyish about her dress and the whole wedding plans. Rogue didn't mind at first but when he kept calling her that it was getting really annoying.

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled at him. She got up from the couch and walked in the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"I need you to babysit Daniel, just until Rachel comes back."

"Where are you going?"

"My boss called and I have to go to work." He handed Daniel over to her.

"But I thought it was you're day off."

"I thought so too." He grabbed his suite case and grabbed his papers from the table. "But its work and someone has to pay the bills." He gave a kiss on his son's forehead and messed up Rogue's hair. She swatted his hand away a mumbled something under her breath quiet enough for Daniel not to hear. Reid opened the front door and left. Rogue sat Daniel on the counter and held him by the arm.

"Hey Sarah you want something to eat?" Rogue yelled out.

"No thank you." She yelled back from the living room.

"What about you, mister, you want something to eat?" He was biting his fingers and nodded his head to answer her. "Banana?" he nodded again. She took one from the basket on the counter, she peeled the skin off and broke half and gave the other half to him. She took him off the counter and held him in her arms and walked back in the kitchen. The phone started to ring. "Press speaker." Sarah pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?" said Sarah.

"Hello, this is Doctor Rogers; can I speak to Mrs. Miller?" Rogue put Daniel in his play pin and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Miller I have you're test results they're ready." She froze; she touched her stomach and said nothing.

* * *

"There you go honey." Tyler said gently pushing Hayley on the bicycle. Tyler didn't see a rock in front the bicycle hit the rock and Hayley fell. She scrapped her knee and started to cry. He picked her up and went back in the house. He sat her down on the counter and looked for a bandage. He looked everywhere but couldn't find one. He looked over to Hayley tears running down her face. He walked over to her and looked at her knee. He looked up to her, he didn't want it to get infected so he had to 'Use' but he never 'Used' in front of her before. But he had no choice either. "You want to see a magic trick?" he asked she looked up at him and nodded. '_A magic trick?!' _he thought. He placed his hand just one inch away from 

her knee; a small light glowed and pulled his hand away. Her knee was healed no scar no nothing.

"Wow!" she said out loud amazed. Tyler hasn't 'Used' in a long time the first time was when he closed the door on Rogue a few days ago. But the last time was that night outside from Putnam Barn. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Riles?" Maeve yelled out. "Riles, where are you?"

"I'm in the room." He walked in the room to see Riley standing in front of the mirror. He walked up to her and hugged her from the back. There was a comfortable silence for a moment till Riley said something out of nowhere. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"You'll be a great mother." Maeve said kissing her neck. "My nephew's birthday is coming up. And I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Of course I'm going; I haven't seen Daniel in a long time."

"Hey I'm back!" Rachel yelled out loud and Daniel came running. He jumped in her arms. "Hey, baby I missed you. Where's your father?"

"His boss called and he had to go." Rogue said walking towards them with a bottle in her hands. "There you go." And she gave the bottle to Daniel.

"I thought he had a day off."

"That's what I said. But he said someone has to pay the bills." Rachel rolled her eyes jokily.

"He's not the only one who has a job here." Rogue smiled weakly. "Hey, what's wrong?" Rachel asked going in the living room and Rogue followed. They both sat on the couch in silence.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel went wide-eyed and went speechless. Rogue started to cry she was happy but scared at the same time. She was scared what Tyler might think. Would he leave her? "The Doctor said I'm five months pregnant."

"But how you don't look big." Rogue gave her a 'fuck-you' look. "Sorry."

"I know but he said I'm five months." She wiped her tears and inhaled deeply. How can this be? Five months without knowing. Is that possible? "And it's a boy." Rogue smiled with a small laugh. "Tyler always wanted a boy."

Rachel rubbed her sister's arm. Daniel became fussy for being so still. He was like his father he would never like to stay still. Rachel sat her son on the floor and gave him his toy. Rogue sat there in silence. Maybe another kid wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it could save their marriage… _maybe. _Rogue rubbed her stomach and felt a kick. She smiled weakly and looked out the window.

Later the night, everyone in the house is asleep but Rogue. She tired to sleep but she wanted to call Tyler. Every time she tried she would get to scared. Lying in bed didn't make her tired it would usually would but not this time. Thoughts came into her mind. Would Hayley be jealous if the baby is born? Would she be left out? Rogue felt left out sometimes when she was young but so did Rachel. What would happen to Hayley? Most importantly what would Tyler think?

She felt vibration and checked her phone. It said 'home' on her caller ID. "Hello?"

"Rogue?" said a voice she wanted to hear for so long.

"Tyler?" she asked confused. "Why are you calling so late?"

"I really wanted to speak with you." Rogue grinned weakly. "I miss you a lot." Silence came and no one said a word for a few moments. "Do you miss me?"

"Of course I do." She said quietly. She didn't want to speak out loud and wake up the others. She missed him so much but she needed time away, even if it meant leaving behind Hayley. "Rachel's son is having his birthday soon."

"I know Reid called."

"Are you coming?" she asked hopefully but not noticeably.

"If you want me too, I know you wanted time alone so it's okay if I don't come."

"No, no I want you to come; it's your nephew's birthday you can't miss it by me being there."

"Okay, I'll come and Hayley would be excited to see her cousin."

"For the first time and this will be your first time too."

"Yea, I guess work has kept me busy." She heard him laugh a little. She smiled at the sound of his laugh. Should she tell him? Now? Or later? But over the phone wouldn't really sound exciting so she might tell him when he comes.

"So how's Hayley?"

"She's fine, she's sleeping, eating, and I showed her how to ride a bicycle."

"Does she know how?"

"She sometimes falls but I think she's getting the hang of it." Rogue smiled. "I have to go, I have to take Hayley to school tomorrow, I'll talk to you soon."

"Yea, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Review please!! i need reviews!!


	6. Pressure

New Chapter!! it's kind of short, sorry i'm busy._

* * *

_

_Rogue ran towards Hayley when she got close to her she disappeared. "Hayley!!"_

"_Mommy!" Rogue yanked her head towards her daughter's voice. She saw her but someone was holding her. _

"_Chase." _

"_Nice to know you kept her safe for all these years."_

"_If you hurt her I'm going to kill you."_

"_Hurt her?" He asked innocently. "It's you I'm going to hurt. I'll be back later, just wait and see what I'll bring for your little family."_

Rogue jump up from her sleep. She was breathing heavily and sweating. She wiped her forehead and swallowed hard. She whimpered as she felt the baby kick. "Shhh, baby it's okay. Shhh."

Rogue was sitting on the chair beside the window. Today was the day, it's Daniel's Birthday and everyone is coming even Tyler. Rachel and Rogue had just finished decorating the living room. They were just waiting for Reid to bring the cake and everything is set. Rogue felt a lump in her throat; she groaned and ran to the washroom. Rachel heard the sound and went in the guest room. "Rogue?"

"I'm in the washroom." Rachel walked over to the washroom; she leaned on the door with her arms crossed. Rogue sat beside the toilet and groaned. "Morning sickness sucks."

Rachel laughed. "I know, I've been through not wanting to go through it again." Rachel sat down beside her. "One child is enough for this family."

Rogue smiled, Rachel got up and helped Rogue get up. "At least you have a family mine is falling apart."

"Don't say that, lil sis." Rachel said putting her arm around Rogue's shoulder.

"Dad!" Hayley yelled out. They were at a gas station and Hayley was jittering.

"What's wrong baby?" Tyler said giving the money to the cashier.

"I need to pee." Hayley said whispering.

Tyler let out a small laugh and asked the cashier for the key. He walked Hayley to the washroom and waited outside. He waited for her to finish but it was taking long. He waited again. He looked over to the cashier and outside. He waited in silence again. "So Tyler you still fucking that whore?"

Tyler heard a voice. "What?"

"Tell me, did you already forget me." A man walked out from the corner.

"Chase."

"Ah, so you didn't forget me."

"How could I not forget the man who tried to kill my family." Tyler said growled. Tyler looked over to the cashier but no one was there and no one outside just his jet black Hummer. "What do you want?"

"I want, what your little wifey took from me."

"Oh really?" Tyler said blocking the door. "And what is that?"

"My daughter."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out…. in time." Chase disappeared as the door opened behind Tyler. Hayley walked out looking up at his father.

"Dad?" Tyler looked back at his daughter and took her hand.

"C'mon let's go."

Rachel and Rogue were wrapping the presents as they waited for everyone to come. Caleb, Sarah and Reid's mother was there already. So were Rogue and Rachel's mother. They were just waiting for Pogue, Kate and their son, Michael and they were also waiting for Tyler and Hayley to come. It's been hours and Tyler and Hayley are forty minutes away from Ipswich. The Parry's were just taking long because of Kate. She was looking for what to wear and they all rolled their eyes when she said that. Daniel was getting a little fussy about his suit. Rachel picked it out and she got over board about the party arrangements.

A few minutes later everything was ready. Rogue was pacing around the room. Rachel came in to see her sister freaking out. "It's not good for the baby what you're doing."

"Oh yea?" Rogue still kept pacing. "Then what am I doing?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked up to her sister and stopped her pacing. "You're stressing, it's not good for the baby, I know Tyler is coming but c'mon he's you're husband you've seen him everyday."

"But that was before we weren't on a break, now it's different Rachel I said it was okay that he can come to this party but now I'm regretting it." They both heard a car coming towards the door. Rachel walked over to the window.

"It's Tyler."

"What?!"

Rachel walked over to her. "Relax, relax Rosie, just breath." Rogue stopped and inhaled deeply and held it in. "Let it out!" she let it out and heard the door open.

"Tyler!" They both heard Reid in the other side of the room yell.

"Okay, just breath it's going to be okay, just get out there and act casual."

"_Casual! _Rachel I'm freaking out here!" Rachel groaned and pulled her sister out the room. Rogue saw Tyler as soon as they both went out the room. Tyler looked back and saw Rogue and so did Hayley.

"Mommy!" Hayley came running but Rachel stopped her before Hayley jumped at Rogue.

"Slowly Hayley mommy is…" Rogue looked at her and Rachel saw. "Is feeling a little sick…" Rogue still looked at her. "Because of what Reid made yesterday."

"But you made din-" Reid said but he got cut off by Pogue hitting him on the arm. "Um yea I'm made Chinese I forgot she doesn't like Chinese food."

"But I thought you loved Chinese food." Tyler implied.

"No, hate it" Rogue pretended to make a fake puke. Tyler looked at her strange. He looked down at her stomach but ignored it as Pogue and Caleb pulled him in the living room. Rogue walked up to Reid. "_I forgot she hates Chinese food"_ Rogue repeated. "Reid, is that the best you can do?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say!" Reid defended. Rogue groaned and grabbed her sweater and went in the living room.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

How long can Rogue the new baby a secret? Who will find out first or will someone spill? REVIEW PLEASE!!


	7. Author's Note

Hey people I know some people like my stories and some people think their boring but I'm not forcing you to read them and I hav

Hey people I know some people like my stories and some people think their boring but I'm not forcing you to read them and I haven't getting reviews anymore so I'm stopping 'More Than We Expected' I'm really busy with my other story. So Its' over with this story. If you like to read my other story it's called 'We Are Broken'

It's about: A teenage girl who discovers her parents are getting divorced and months later she's alone and a man is behind her and she gets raped. She's in the hospital and the doctors say she's fine but months later she finds out she's pregnant with her attackers baby. She doesn't know what to do but she keeps it. Her mother puts pressure on her, which makes with loose it with all the stress.

A teenage boy gets abandoned by his parents, he's a high school drop and he gets involved with drugs. He gets in trouble with the law and he's still a minor so he's given a choice. He chooses to do his hours. He now works at the hospital and he meets the girl.

They get close but one problem she can't talk and she's afraid to be touched, she knows how to talk but she hasn't said a word since that day she lost the baby. Can he get her to talk and get close without getting to close?

You'll have to find out. Just so you know it's in high school musical if you don't like high school musical I can put it in the Covenant version if you want.


End file.
